The Phantom Of The Opera (A Phantom's Love)
by cosmiccutiee
Summary: Following the end of the 2004 film adaptation Erik ( The Phantom) forces Christine to chose between Raoul and himself. Highly confused and heartbroken Christine ends up running away. Withuout hesitation The Phantom chases after her and he will not let his love run away from so easily. The Phantom does evrything in his power to show Christine his undying and mad love for her.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Of The Opera : Chapter 1

 _(This takes place after the Phantom makes Christine chose between himself and Raoul in the 2004 movie. How I probably would have made it end)_

Christine Daee's heart was entwined. It hurt, it ached, her heart wanted to take flight but she was broken. How did she end up in a situation where she had to chose between two great men. One man was as sweet as they could possibly come. He was kind, gentle, he was the man that most women dreamt about marrying some day. He was handsome, that Raoul had beautiful long golden brown hair. His body was beautiful like a sculpted greek statue. Christines heart ached for him but it felt ablaze when she thought of the phantom of the opera. Erick, he was a genius. A handsome most amazing genius. His slender masculine finger, His slick black raven hair. His white mask that covered his deformity. The other half of his face was heart throbbingly handsome and so perfect as if sculpted by angels. His voice … he truly was the angel of music. Everything about this man was shrouded in mystery. It made Christine's heart want to burst from her chest.

She had to make a decision between the two men she couldnt possibly bring herself to break their hearts so instead she ran away. Raoul was still tied up as she turned away in tears. The Phantom stood there silently surprised as he saw Christine making her escape.

"Christine !" Raoul shouted as she fled. The Phantom called out to her and she ignored and kept moving. She cried and fled the burning opera house. Christine covered herself with a hooded cloak and ran passing the crowds that watched the opera house in horror. Her home, her heart was broken. Raoul managed to get himself free and escaped soon after chasing his christine. The Phantom got his cloak and disappeared into the darkness also in pursuit of his love christine. "Whyyyy ? why do you run from your angel of music !?"

The Phantom set out into the streets desperately searching. There was a swarm of people everywhere making it much harder to find her. He could here raoul screaming among the crowd calling her name. He finally caught a glimpse of christines fragile form on a carriage scurrying out of town. Where is she going he thought to himself. She has no other home other than this opera house that he had made his domain.

Christine cried and told the coachman to take her to the cemetery once more. The Phantom watched her escape off into the distance before hijacking a nearby horse. His heart ached for christine, She belonged to him and only him and he knew that she knew that. "You can't escape me Christine…" he whispered to himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Escape to the Cemetery

The phantom of the Opera : Chapter 2 : Escape to the Cemetery !

Christine burst into tears. Her heart and home were up in flames. Her heart was crushed divided in two because she knew each half belonged to different men. The poor phantom, no one deserved such pain and suffering that he was forced to endure. The torture of solitude and ache for christine all whilst not being able to indulge in her beautiful aura and body was really just hell on earth.

Christine turned around to look at the chaos behind her and she could still see the smoke in the distant but the opera was nowhere in site and beneath the sight of smoke was the small figure of her chaser. She could see the small silhouette of a horse and its rider, the phantom. "You must hurry ! Please!" she proclaimed . "Yes madam!". He encouraged the horses to run faster and they did. Before she knew it she was already at the cemetery. Christine practically flew out of the courage and desperately ran towards the very back of the gloomy and eerie abyss. She knew that phantom would come to find her and that he probably would assume that she would go directly towards her father's grave for guidance and comfort but she would waste his time a little and keep running this time. The thick snow made it hard for her to run as fast as she could but she tried. Her heart was at her throat and the cold air was thick making it hard for her to breathe. She passed a few crosses and headstones and made it past the white emotionless statues.

"Christine!" she could hear the phantom wailing for her in the distance. She lifted the skirt of her gown to prevent her from tripping but it was too late, she felt the firm grip of a leathery hand on her wrist. . The phantom was no fool but a genius that was madly driven by passion and insanity for one woman. The look in her eyes was filled with sadness but the saddest eyes belonged to the phantom. Erick grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him. "Christine…" he said in almost a whimper. "Where are you going? Why must you not bring yourself to choose between i and that insolent fool!?"

His eyes were red and watery with frustrated tears. He was tired of waiting for years just to get the sweet taste of love. He was hungry and thirsty and desperate. Christine said nothing but looked into Ericks eyes. She wanted nothing more than to erase his pain and make it all go away. To bring aid to his pleading and sorrowful heart but she'd have to sacrifice her childhood friend Raul. Raul had already done everything to keep her safe and fears and bay and if she wanted to make Raul happy she would have to betray the phantom.

"Erick…" she looked at him but his gaze was so seductive and tempting. Everything about his aura and the energy that radiated from him was so seductive. Before she could say anymore he brought his lips down to hers and indulged into the taste and touch of her mouth. There was no way on hell he was going to let her get away. His blood got hot and he would kill a thousand men just to get a hold of his christine like this. She kissed back unable to resist him. She could feel the pressure of his plastic mask on the side of her cheek. She put both of her hands on each side of his face and kissed him more, Yes she pitied him but she also felt infatuation and love.

Tears ran down the phantoms face as he looked into her eyes and grabbed both her hands and kissed them softly before meeting her gaze once more . " Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Lead me and save me from my solitude. Say you want me here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to .. Christine that's all I ask of you.."

Christine sobbed and with a whisper .. "Yes !" she retreated to his arms and hugged him so tight as if it were the last time she would ever see him. The phantom heart finally felt a glimmer of hope, joy and comfort. He wanted to be in her embrace forever. In this cold white heaven as long as was possible but he knew that if he didnt hurry raul would come looking for her but he couldn't risk letting christine get snatched up again. He stood and held out his hand for hers. "We must go ." Without hesitation she put her hand in his.


End file.
